The matter of ready access to, a full visual inspection of, and the restocking of articles on conventional store shelves poses a time consuming problem. This is particularly true for small items such as spices, pharmaceuticals and the like. Some prior art shelves have been provided with pull-out auxiliary shelves, but this is usually not the case with store shelves that are used for display of spice, pharmaceuticals and like small articles. Some attempts have been made to mount shelf extensions onto a store shelf for display purposes, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,679, but these project out into the aisle during customer selection rather than being removed during usual customer traffic, and by themselves do not provide a ready removal and/or replacement of a number of relatively small articles at one time.